


A Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dark & light side Reader, F/M, Gen, Hurt Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Smut, NO rape, Pet Poe, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Poe Dameron, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe Dameron has surrendered, and in return the First Order has agreed to lay off attacking the Resistance for an entire Galactic Standard Year. When Kylo Ren is done with him, General Hux decides to present the battered pilot as a gift to you, one of his influential, rich "friends". You always wanted a pet.





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is not set in stone yet, and I'm open for suggestions! I totally hope I have it in me to finish this book. This is by far the most "dangerous" thing I have ever written. My Mom would kill me if she read this, but too bad for her, I'm over 18. I have a pen name though, just in case, I'm such a scaredy cat :P 
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, and unless you are Disney or Lucasfilm, neither do you! I wish we did though! Although it's probably good that we don't, Star Wars is supposed to be a kids movie, and in our hands it definitely would not stay that way. :P
> 
> [Your usual outfit, minus the bow and arrows, and no mask, with the hood normally down.]  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/ea/88/08ea885f4423355f2365b9dd98e4d523.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe hates you. And Hux is trying to get on your good side.

[Takes place several years before 'The Force Awakens']

General Hux has always sucked up to you. He was scared that you would turn on him, but he also understood how valuable it was to have influential friends in your corner. So he would do everything in his power to keep you his friend. 

Why? You have power. Dark power, light power, it didn't matter to you. Your Master never believed in sides of the Force. Though the Force never really did him much good, he still died of old age without accomplishing anything. 

You belonged to yourself, and you had emotions. You would even go so far as to say you craved them, but you didn't let them control you. The moment your emotions take over is the moment you are blinded and probably going to get killed. 

You loved power. You loved peace. Both had their proper place and time. Sometimes even at the same time. You have to laugh at the idiots who believe in one side or the other. They are literally ignoring the meaning of BALANCE. You were gray. And you currently worked with the First Order.

Now keep this straight. You do not like Snoke or Kylo Ren. Both of them are stupid, blind fools. Snoke had power yes, but he didn't use it efficiently, or well. Kylo Ren had potential, but no drive or control. 

That's another thing you liked to have. Control. Often mistaken for power, but different nonetheless. And this is why you were meeting with General Hux again. He said over the comm that he had a gift for you. Something that Kylo Ren had grown tired with but Hux had thought you might find a use for.  

Hux was meeting you at your mansion planetside. You didn't really like to live in space. You enjoyed space travel, so long as that's what it was, travel. Get from point A to point B. Maybe engage in a dogfight or two, but always return home, to the solid ground. Though not as solid as it used to be. You were hearing rumors of another planet killer that The First Order has in the works. 

You often found yourself rooting for the scraggly band of Resistance fighters. You definitely weren't loyal to the First Order. It's just that currently their goals lined up better with yours.  

Sensing the arrival of the cause of your deep train of thought, you stood and exited the building and walked out to your private landing pad. Hux's ship was just setting down and after a minute the ramp lowered and out walked the man himself. You smiled, albeit coldly, and he returned the cold formality. "I've brought you a gift." He said graciously, and bowing in respect. 

You tilted your head to the side in acknowledgment, "So I've heard. I must admit your brief description over the comms has me intrigued. Whatever could Kylo Ren get board of?" you finished rather sarcastically. 

Hux scoffed in agreement, clearly fed up with the powerful baby's annoying whims. "At least this time he didn't kill it when he was done." 

You hummed thoughtfully, "A slave then?"

"A 'whatever you want it to be then' Though I might caution you, He can be rather defiant." He paused and then quickly added, "I'm sure you can handle him just fine though. He gave himself up to protect his friends. He didn't really have much choice, and he's always willing to play the hero." The ginger haired man grit his teeth nervously.

Hux was under the impression that you were a sith, and though technically that is what you were called, you were nothing like the sith he was used to. Contrary to public opinion, you did not relish the pointless killing and that was endorsed by Kylo Ren and his master. Your followers and even some you would call friends knew different though. They were loyal to you, and only you.

You gestured for Hux to have the prisoner brought out and he signaled to two stormtroopers who immediately moved to obey. Several minutes later they returned half dragging a struggling man between them. He was tall, with dark hair and deep eyes and trying to stand against the strength of the troopers who were forcing him to his knees. "No. Let him stand." you said. You glanced over him quickly appraising his many injuries and inquired of Hux, not bothering to look back at the prisoner again. "What did Ren do to him?" Though you could guess for yourself.

Hux grimaced and glanced back a the man. "I think a little bit of everything." he looked back at you pointedly and repeated, "Everything." You sighed, repulsed by Kylo Ren yet again, and just when you were sure it couldn't get any worse. 

"His name?"

"Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance, or so I'm told." Hux said clearly proud of himself, he must have been the one who orchestrated his capture. It didn't surprise you though, Hux was incredibly intelligent. 

Suddenly Poe's legs gave out, and he fell to his knees. You loved the irony, and it was a good first lesson. Do what you are told, because you'll eventually end up there on your own anyways. He looked at you with hate filled eyes and you smiled down at him, and then frowned. "When is the last time you ate? Or slept? Or showered?" an eyebrow raising in poorly hidden disgust. 

He wasted no time answering, "It's been awhile. First Order Hospitality is not exactly what I would call 'First Rate'." His hatred seeped out of every word, but you chuckled.

"You can say that again." he squinted at you in confusion. but you turned away, glancing at one of the troopers still gripping Poe's arm. "Release him." and then you turned back to Hux. "Thank you. You did good this time." 

Hux smiled coldly again, "I thought it would be a waste to kill such a fine specimen."

You heard Poe chim in from down on his knees angrily, "I am right here you know. Not a specimen, a man." You ignored him and Hux followed suit.

"Have a nice day, General." You said, another smile.

"You as well My Lady." He replied and turned, leaving briskly with his troopers who had removed the binders from Poe's wrists and left him to fend for himself on the ground. He had moved from his knees to sitting on his feet, still glaring up at you.

You kept your face emotionless, and said, "Get up and go inside."

"No." he said firmly, not moving or batting an eye.

"Fine." You shrugged. "This landing pad is too far off the ground for you to jump and survive, and the nights get pretty cold here. You can choose to obey me and go inside now, or freeze till you decide to come inside later. Either way you go inside." Poe grit his teeth and glared again, knowing when he was beat. and struggled to stand, falling back to his hands and knees, panting. He sank back and sat on his feet again.

He felt so vulnerable. Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, couldn't even stand! And whoever you were, watching him cooly, just smiling, and calmly waiting. For what? He thought, and then it hit him. You wanted him to ask for help. You wanted him to beg.

He wasn't that far off. You didn't really care if he begged, or even asked out loud. If he did that you would know he was playing you. You just wanted him to simply acknowledge that he couldn't do it alone. One look was all it would take and you would help him obey.

You could see the thoughts racing through his head at lightspeed, and you waited patiently, for him to decide. It took over a minute for him to make eye contact with you. He felt like it was an eternity but you were fine. He looked at you, one last act of defiance and then hung his head. That was enough, you moved to his side and threw one of his arms around your shoulders and put an arm around his waist. 

He flinched and looked at you incredulously, shocked that you would help him. Of course you used the force also to carry the man's weight, but despite being heavy, you could feel that he had lost some weight during his stay with the First Order.

"I'm going to take you to the Medical rooms." you said rather flatly.

"Why?" he asked his eyes going wide again. You ignored him the rest of the way to medical. 

 

 

You left orders to your staff, sentient and droid alike that unless you specifically requested it, they were to stay away from your new pet. You wanted his only friend to be you. Not that he would see it that way at first. Right now you had left him in the care of your two medical droids. Poe had passed out soon after arriving in the room, and you decide to go to your suite. 

You lived in a mansion for sure, but that was mainly for show. You had your own "apartment" on the top floor. Two rooms, a living and office space, a refresher, and a small kitchen open to the living room.  Not that you used the kitchen. Anything you ever tried to cook ended up tasting worse than death star cooked Alderaan on a plate. So you usually had a cook bring up food from downstairs. 

You entered the apartment and looked around. You had a lot of weapons and classified data lying around and you thought you should probably Poe proof your house. While you stashed your dangerous things you tried to think of catchy nicknames for your interesting pet project. Maybe... "Posey?... Hmmm... No. I'll have to get to know him better first." You decided. 

One of the medical droids commed you. They had finished taking Poe out of the bacta tank and he was beginning to wake up. You looked at the chrono on the wall. How long had you been working? Nearly 6 hours. "I'm on my way down."


	2. I Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is scared of people looking into his mind, and he hates being humiliated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Poe..... It might not seem like it, but I do! I really do! Any ways moving on....
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars at all... not making money off of this... Bla bla bla.

Poe opened his eyes, and blinked, trying to adjust to the light. He saw you sitting at the side of the bed and felt your hand running through his hair gently. He jerked away violently and sat up, throwing the sheet off and regretting it instantly. His chest was bare and the cold air hit him like fire on his still sensitive skin. He was relieved though to see he was wearing some kind of lounge pants that reminded him a little of the bottom half of his flight suit. Only lighter, softer, and dark grey. 

"Who are you?" he asked trying to gauge the situation. If he was lucky you would just send him back to the Resistance. If he wasn't lucky you were totally going to torture him to death. He kindof couldn't decide which way you leaned. He scratched at the stubble growing on his face and realized someone had shaved him. 

You stood to gain the advantage of height and were actually about to answer him when you sensed his mood change a little. He was confused, and dreading something. He cut you off, rubbing his hand over his chin again, "Did you-"

"No, droids." you shrugged, and continued, taking a tone of authority. "You don't get to use my name. I don't care if you figure out what it is, but never use it." you commanded at the end, deathly serious.

So, not going to release me. He thought dejectedly. 

You huffed, amused that he was projecting his thoughts without knowing it. You answered him. "No, I'm not."

Poe flinched like you had hit him, "You read my mind... You use the Force." You saw what flashed through his mind when he flinched. Kylo Ren torturing his mind with the Force. 

The fear radiated off him, and you grit your teeth in anger that Kylo Ren would do that to your pet. "No. I didn't read your mind. Though I do use the Force, so I could if I wanted to."

The anger must have shown on your face because he flinched again, "A-are you gonna torture me too?" he stuttered on the first word, trying to put off the vibe that he was big and tough, but he was scared. He had been through alot at the hands of that monster, and you suddenly felt fiercely protective of what belonged to you. 

Poe misinterpreted your silence and angry glare. He tried to discreetly look for a way out, and wanted to scoot away from you. All he ended up doing was fidgeting with his hands. 

You decided to capitalize on his fear, that you weren't the actual root cause of, and leaned in close to his face menacingly, letting your eyes turn the fiery yellow sith color. "No. I will not torture you. But I could. And I will if you provoke me."

You pulled back, Poe was breathing hard and clenching his jaw, trying to keep his pride. "Follow me." you said and left the room.

He jumped out of the bed not realizing that he was being incredibly obedient. He didn't want to get lost, and he sort-of forgot, in his fear, that he was trying to escape and be defiant. His feet hit the floor and he realized he was barefoot. For some reason that bothered him more than being shirtless. He wasn't sure why but it felt incredibly wrong.

He stopped. Realizing that you had left him alone, he considered for a minute making a run for it, and then abruptly decided against that idea. You weren't stupid, he could tell that much. You were also powerful, and scary, and in his mind willing to do anything. Not to mention the fact that he was trying to help his friends retreat from the First Order, and the whole cease fire hinged on his willing surrender. He hesitated a few more seconds and moved to open the door. 

You were leaning against the wall opposite him waiting patiently. See? He knew you weren't stupid. You walked down the hall toward the lift... and he followed.

 

 

You reached your suite and Poe followed behind you out of the lift. The door closed behind him and he flinched again. You made a mental note of it. Loud noises and sudden movement tended to scared him, or at the very least surprise him. You began to lay down the rules, talking simply as if he was a child.

"No chairs. No couches. You sit on the floor. You do have a bed in that room. The other room is mine. It's off limits... And no kitchen knives." you added as an afterthought.

Poe's face started turning red. He could see what you were doing now. Treating him like some kind of pet! Oh Force was he furious! You felt the anger radiating off him in suffocating waves. You turned to face him, standing far enough away from him that he wasn't towering over you. You were pretty tall for a female human, but not as tall as most men. "If I'm standing you are not... though you don't have to crawl..." Cocking an eyebrow, you continued in warning. "And If you have a problem obeying you will be punished. Obedience is rewarded."

Poe grit his teeth, he had no way out of this one, and he knew it. He nodded once in understanding. "Good. I'm standing." You said. He knit his brows together in confusion at the sudden change of topic, and then he realized it wasn't a change in topic and that you wanted him on his knees. His eyes widened a little and his chest felt like it was going to cave in or explode from the humiliation he was feeling. He was powerless. He didn't have any control over what was going on and he hated it. He hated you. 

He tried to breath normally and avoided eye contact with you, and dropped to his knees stiffly. he kept his back straight and his head up though. He still had his pride. Well, he was trying desperately to keep it anyway. You smiled gently, and stepped closer. Poe's breath hitched in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. Images of Kylo Ren torturing him flashing through his mind without permission, triggered by his fear of what you were going to do.

His eyes were still closed when he felt you run a hand through his hair. His breathing calmed when he realized you weren't beating him. His eyes opened, and you hummed in appreciation. "Good boy." He grit his teeth and his chest constricted again. He decided it was better to leave his eyes closed that way he at least didn't have to see what was going on. 

Now he had a plan. Do what you say, keep his eyes closed as much as possible and try not to talk. Maybe that way he could pretend he wasn't really here.

You removed your hand after a moment and a thought struck you, he was probably hungry. You were too for that matter and you stepped away from him to order food brought up from the kitchen. You tried to think of what he might like, but changed your mind, He gets to eat off my plate. You thought, It will be good bonding for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think  
> And don't forget to leave a kudos!
> 
> BYE!


	3. You're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is hungry and he loves Yavinese food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So coming into the third chapter I decided to change the time this story starts in. So the story hasn't changed at all, I just went back and moved it to a few years before TFA. You don't have to reread the first two chapters though unless you want to.

You stepped away from the kneeling man and walked over to the wall mounted intercom system by the lift door. You quickly placed your order and looked back at Poe. He was watching you with a confused look in his eye. You gestured for him to follow you and you walked over to the couch leaning back and propping your feet up on the in table.

Poe wasn't sure if he was supposed to walk or if you really expected him to crawl, he really didn't want to make you mad. Maybe tomorrow he would test that theory but he was too tired right now to want a fight. 

You looked over at him expectantly, and raised an eyebrow in silent warning. He read it for what it was and reacted immediately, just not quite the way you were expecting. "No, I'm coming, I just... Do you want me to-"

You cut him off realizing that he was actually trying not to get in trouble. You nodded, approving, "Walk." 

Poe was glad you didn't want him to crawl, he was humiliated enough as it is, and so he jumped to his feet rapidly. Too rapidly. He tripped and fell back to one knee, his face turning red in embarrassment. She must think I'm an idiot. He thought to himself.

You heard his thought and refrained from commenting. He walked nervously over to you and stood awkwardly for a second before sitting on the floor by your propped up legs, facing you. 

"You can relax. Lean against the couch." You said, patting the edge of the cushion. 

You could tell he didn't want to turn his back to you. He was filled with so much fear, and you were afraid to know why. You could dig through his mind and he wouldn't even know it. You could have all the answers about his past that you might ever want. But you didn't really want to see what gave him so much fear. You didn't think you were ready to deal with it just yet. You had reason to believe that it was probably because of Kylo Ren, but you didn't want to have to kill him just yet. You needed to build up Poe's trust first.

Poe slowly turned and leaned back, his shoulders tense. "Relax." You said again. You watched as he tried to relax his shoulders and sank back against the couch. You leaned forward to pick up a datapad off the table, but Poe reacted, tensing back up and half turning his head to look at you from the corner of his eye. He clenched his jaw.

You stopped your hand halfway to the table and moved to run your fingers through his hair again. Poe sucked in a scared breath and closed his eyes. "You're okay." You said and used your other hand to finish retrieving the datapad. You began to scan the files. Might as well get some work done while you were waiting for the food.

Poe laid his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes again. He didn't really enjoy your hand in his hair. At least that is what he kept telling himself. It was just a better alternative to what you could be doing. He wasn't sure what you were trying to get out of him.

The First Order had wanted information about the strength of the Resistance, but you had yet to ask for anything from him. Well, except to follow you around.  He thought. He was still afraid that you would ask for more than he was willing to surrender. That hadn't stopped the First Order though. They had played with his body in every way imaginable as soon as they were given the opportunity, and he was afraid that you wouldn't give him a choice. 

You were still playing with Poe's hair when the lift door opened and a droid stepped out carrying the food over to the table. He jerked out of his thoughts and lifted his head up to track the droid across the room, your hand moving to the hair on the back of his neck.

The droid placed the plate of food and a cup of something down on the in-table and quickly left the room without a word. You sat up and placed your feet on the floor looking down at Poe. "Are you hungry?" 

He looked from the plate of food to up at you and then back to the food. He tried to school his voice into not sounding desperate. "Yes." It came out sounding desperate. He didn't remember the last time he had eaten real food. It was before he had joined the Academy. Since then it has always been crap filled military style MREs. 

You picked up the plate and placed it on your lap. Taking a chunk of meat in your hand and ripping a large bite sized piece off, you took a bite, swallowed, and held the leftover bite out to Poe. He reached his hand up to grab it, and you pulled your hand back. His face fell, and he looked down at his lap. 

He should have known you were going to mess with him. He could kick himself for being such an idiot. and then yous spoke. "Open your mouth." 

He looked back up at you, his mouth opening slightly in confusion, and you placed the meat on his tongue before he could think to jerk away from you. His mouth snapped shut as soon as you retracted your hand and he pulled his head away. 

You raised an eyebrow and went back to the food. "Chew. Swallow." 

He began to chew and then realized, this was Yavinese food! Against his better judgement he blurted out, "This food is from my planet!" he gazed up at you, again in confusion. Why are you doing this? I'm supposed to hate you!

You smiled at him, "I know." you said softly. "I thought you might like it." 

Poe swallowed and looked back at the plate. You held up another bite for him and he sighed, turning his body to face you better, he opened his mouth and leaned forward to take it from your fingers. Eventually the two of you cleared the plate, and emptied the cup. When you were done, you set the plate back on the in table and returned to your previous position on the couch, and picked the datapad back up.

After a few moments Poe did also, leaning his head back and waiting for you to correct him. He flinched when you moved your hand back to his hair, but then relaxed almost instantly afterwards. He realized suddenly that when you ran your fingers through his hair, you were really saying that he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, and isn't it funny how disclaimers get shorter as you run out of cool ways to say the same thing over and over and over.


	4. Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe sleeps... and eats... and reads... and gets bored. Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter Four-for-ya. :P Have fun! (pun totally intended)

You sat that way for a few more hours, and you yawned, realizing that it was probably time to go to bed. You sat up and Poe didn't move. You looked over at him and smiled. He had fallen asleep, his mouth hanging slightly open and his chest rising and falling peacefully. You didn't want to wake him, but you wanted him to sleep in his bed, so you gently shook his shoulder, "Poe. Wake up." 

His head shot up and he threw his arms up between you and himself protectively. He tried to catch his breath and slowly let his arms back down to his lap, when he realized it was only you, and that now you were probably going to be mad at him. "Sorry." he said quietly, hoping you wouldn't finaly decide to kill him with the Force.

"Shhh." you whispered, "Time for bed." You gripped his elbow and pulled him up to his feet. "Come on." you left him and walked into his room, again expecting him to follow. This time he didn't hesitate. He walked behind you and stopped when you stepped to the side inside the room. 

Poe stopped in the doorway and looked at you. He went pale when he saw the bed, and his mind jumped to a thousand different ways the night would go. His mouth was dry and he knew that no matter how hard he tried to fight whatever you did to him next, he wouldn't win. So he stood in the doorway waiting for you to show some sign as to what you were going to do. 

He turned his head to look at you his shoulders rigid. You knew exactly what was going through his mind right now. He was practically screaming his thoughts through the force, but you were not going to give him the temporary relief of a reaction. 

You waited several anxious moments, and then nodded Poe towards the bed on the opposite side of the room. His jaw clenched and you watched as he struggles to swallow the spit in the back of his throat. You cleared yours, and tilted your head, waiting for him to move. 

He took a shaky breath and stepped anxiously over to the bed, trying to watch you and not trip over his own feet in sleep deprived grogginess. He stopped and turned to face you and was surprised to see you turning away. As much as you would like to spend the night with the beautiful man, non-consensual sex wasn't really your style.

"Good night." you said, pausing for a moment to see if Poe would actually respond, and when he didn't, you closed the door.

 

 

You woke up the next morning more than a little curious as to what Poe had done while you slept and reaching out through the force you felt him, he was still in his room as far as you could tell. 

You did have some important things you had to do today, so you decided to go shower and freshen up a bit, before putting on some more clothes from your extremely comfortable, flowy, grey, black, and brown, wardrobe.

You didn't take long to get ready, and before you knew it you were ready to leave and opening Poe's door.

"Poe?" you called, as the door swooshed open quietly. You poked your head in and saw Poe sprawled out on the bed face down. His head jerked when you spoke and he rolled over,

"Five more minutes." you think you heard him say, though it was muffled by the pillows. 

You sighed, "No. You can go back to sleep once I leave." He jumped out of bed, having remembered where he was, and realizing it was not all just a bad dream. He ended up tripping over the sheet that he had tangled his feet in and fell onto the floor. 

He pushed himself into a sitting position and untangled his feet, sheepishly, "Sorry."

"I'm gonna be gone for pretty much all day. You can cook whatever you want from the kitchen. No room service, and I'll know if you try. Don't go into my room, and watch whatever holovids, or read whatever you can find. Have fun, Bye." You finished hurriedly, and quickly walked away, leaving Poe alone in the penthouse.

You weren't concerned about what he might get into. You have always been a very organized person, and it was very easy to move all of the classified documents and datapads to a shelf in your room. Especially since you didn't actually keep much work in your quarters. He had plenty to keep him occupied until your return.

Though you were banking on him getting bored very quickly. Poe is a pilot, and from what you have experienced, pilots tend to be incredibly dependant on social interaction. So your plan is to deprive him of contact with any and all outside contact, sentients and droids alike. You think maybe this would naturally drive him to enjoy your company.

You also planned on staying away from Poe for as long as you could during the days. Leaving early, getting back late, so that he will begin to crave your presence and dread the moment you leave. So you left early and hung out in your office downstairs all day. You took your lunch in the mess hall with your staff, and they were glad to see you. 

They always seemed to enjoy it when you would hang out with them, or maybe it was you who enjoyed it. They could be quite the rowdy bunch of beings. You would laugh till your sides hurt and then the lunch crowd would disperse and go back to their jobs. Then you would go to your training room for a while, and practice with your lightsaber. After which you would cool off by meditating, in the middle of the mat, your focus always on both the light and the dark sides of the force that remained in traces after your long imaginary fight.

Then you would go back to your office, work for a while longer, and when it was late you would return to your quarters.

That first night Poe hadn't changed much. He was lying long ways on the couch, curled up in a blanket, and reading a datapad. When the lift door slid open and you stepped out, he just looked up and watched you. 

You stopped and squinted at him, "Comfortable?" you asked.

He furrowed his brows, and then gingerly slid off the couch and sat on the floor. He stayed wrapped in the blanket that he had brought out from his bedroom and went back to reading. 

You walked over, sat on the couch next to him, and reaching over, you pulled the datapad out of his hands. You leaned back and ran a hand through Poe's hair. "Have you eaten today?"

Poe all but verbally refused to look at you, but you didn't mind. If your plan worked, that would change. 

"Yes." was all he said, flatly.

It went on like this for about a week and then you started noticing small changes. He would watch you more. He woke up before you and would wait for you to knock on his door before you left. He would follow you and watch you till the lift door closed behind you. He would say 'Hi.' when you got back later that night, and would sit on the floor in front of the couch till you would come over and run your fingers through his hair. He would instantly relax and if you didn't tell him to go to bed, he would fall asleep sitting there.

Then you would leave again the next morning, and remember for the rest of the day, the look he had on his face as you left. He tried not to show it, but he didn't want you to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And here is another chapter for you lovely readers!
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, :'( 
> 
> BYE


	5. Yes Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets a reward for being a good boy.

Poe was a people person, that's for damn sure. With out people to talk to or hang out with he got bored very quickly. He didn't even have his droid BB-8! Who he had been worrying about a lot lately.

BB-8 was probably fine back on the Republic base, but it gave Poe something to think about that felt more important than, 'yes ma'am, no ma'am,' and what to eat or read.

Poe didn't realize it but after another week of isolation he started thinking differently. Things were no longer, 'how do I escape?' Everything turned in to, 'how do I get her to stay?' 

He began craving your company. When you said "Come here." Or "Follow me." he would never refuse. He responded almost instantly to every order.

If you were happy, then maybe you would stay?

And to be totally honest, it was working. This had been your plan all along. So the next day you decided to sleep in, and not leave your quarters.

You didn't tell Poe . After all you were in charge and didn't have to tell him anything. His job was to listen. He

You opened Poe's door and, as you had come to expect, He was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for you. He had brushed his hair roughly with his fingers to remove some of the tangles from the night and smiled at you. 

 "Good morning Poe." You said. "Did you sleep okay?" 

 He stayed sitting, not wanting to move unless you told him to, and replied obediently, "Yes ma'am." 

 "Come on," you said with a smile at his eagerness to please. "Lets go eat breakfast. I already ordered up." You turned and walked through the living room to the kitchen, reveling in the fact that he followed you quickly. 

You picked up the plate full of food, enough food for two people, and motioned for Poe to sit on the floor next to your chair. He did so compliantly, crossing his legs and laying his head on your thigh like you have had him do before. 

He waited for you to reprimand him, but to be honest, He was no longer worried about what you might do to him if he made you mad. So far you had been nothing but gentle with him. 

He waited patiently till you have him a bite and he took it easily in his mouth, chewing contentedly. 

you noticed the look on his face and commented, your eyes sparkling with amusement, "Pretty happy now, aren't you babe."

He hummed in response, and the quickly added, "Yes ma'am." 

You gave him another bite and the two of you quickly cleared the plate. When you had finished you placed the fork back down on the table and sighed, then started a little when Poe spoke up from your lap. 

"Are you leaving again?" His voice was a little shaky, like he had had to muster up the courage to actually force them out of his mouth.

You ran a hand gently through his hair in silent indulgence. "No, I planned on staying in today. I thought you might appreciate the company." 

 You waited for his reaction and you were pleased when he hummed again and answered, "Yes please." 

You smiled and and stood,  looking down at Poe, who stayed where he was, reflexively waiting for you to tell him other wise. 

 "Is there anything you would like to do?" You asked, thinking that he deserves some sort of reward for being as well behaved as he had been. 

His eyes widened in confusion, and his mind went blank for a second.  He had thought he wasn't really supposed to make decisions?I

You heard the thought and again indulged him in an explaination. All-be-it a rather seductive one. You leveled you face down to his, placing a hand on his shoulder and another on his chin. "You've been a good boy. Ask for something." You whispered.

  He gulped, his mind going so many different places with your words and  his mind latched on to the o e thing he had been yearning to do since the first day. He was pretty sure it's not how you wanted him to answer the question, seen as your words had strongly implied some for of pleasure sex. But he forced them out anyways.

"I want to fly." He said quietly. And then quickly amended, "Please?"

 You broke out into a smile, and straightened. You had half expected him to ask to be let go. So this was relatively easier to deal with than that would have been.

So you agreed. "Sure, we can do that. But shower, and get dressed first. I'll have a flight suit brought up for you when your done." 

 His mouth fell open, shocked that you had actually agreed and you smirked leaning back down next to his ear, "Keep that mouth open much longer and I'll find you something better to do with it." He snapped his mouth shut and quickly spouted off a yes ma'am before practically running to the refresher. 

Poe tore his cloths off quickly and jumped into the shower, turning the water as cold as it would go, trying desperately to clear his mind. Why did you have to go and say that?! 

He hadn't been sure when you had first brought him here what you really wanted out of him, but based on what you had just said he was starting to get a pretty good idea. The terrible thing was that he probably wouldn't mind anymore! 

The cold water barely helped to calm down the ache that had grown in his gut and he quickly gave up. Cold water just wasn't gonna cut it this time. He hurriedly finished washing and tried to focus on the fact that he was actually going to fly again.

The excitement started to build up in his chest and he grinned. Finally something to do besides read, eat, and sleep! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> And your welcome for this chapter that totally goes there and then doesn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> I Luv it! I hope you do too! Let me know what you think!
> 
> And if you didn't catch it in the notes at the top this is what you are wearing minus the bow and arrows, and no mask, with the hood normally down.]  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/ea/88/08ea885f4423355f2365b9dd98e4d523.jpg
> 
> BYE!


End file.
